Another Day
by Sakurazuka Lilly
Summary: Inuyasha and company have been reborn into the modern era, to finish their war against Naraku.
1. Default Chapter

**Another Day**

**By:** Lilly

**A/N:** Oo;; Rabid Inuyasha fans, please dun kill me if this sucks, because it's my first IY fanfiction. My dearest Shu thanks for getting me into IY !!!! IY rulez !!!! Anyway, this fic is AU and *dun dun dunn* angsty !!!!! [When have I ever written a non-angsty fic ? j/k LOL !!! Oh, and also this is I/Ka, M/S, and N/Ki. If you hate any of these, then don't even bother reading it because you'll hate it. 

**Warnings:** Violence, blood, etc, especially in the prologue. Some cursing ahead, maybe some ecchi scenes later on, but I dunno yet. Hope you'll like it. Reviews are always appreciated.

** Disclaimer:** And now the disclaimer. I [unfortunately] do not own Inuyasha and co. *Huge sigh* How I'd LOVE to own Naraku... They all belong to the goddess Takahashi Rumiko. This is a non-profit fic, written solely for my [and hopefully Shu's] amusement. ^___^

* * *

**Prologue: End of Life**

Inuyasha could see they were losing the battle. Naraku was too powerful for them. He had thought he could face him alone, and yet, during this travels he'd met many people who were willing to help him fight Naraku, even if each of his allies had a personal feud with the demon.

But even that aid had not been enough, because everyone had underestimated their enemy's power. He looked around, watching Sango's boomerang being shattered into pieces, Miroku being slowly consumed by the demonic bees' venom and the little kitsune Shippou trying to help him, all Kikyou's arrows gone. Even Sesshoumaru, maybe the strongest youkai in the world, was already exhausted, trying to protect his little friend Rin. All of them were carrying wounds in various places of their bodies, and they all knew they would die soon...

"Give up now." Naraku said. "You know you can't win against me. It's not too late for you to join me. Surrender now and I may spare you. Refuse to do so and die. Either way, the Shikon no Tama will be mine." he declared. Inuyasha, who was the one closest to him spat at his face. "You will never have it, Naraku !!!" Inuyasha screamed, and with a sudden surge of strength he attacked Naraku.

"Then watch your friends die and die with them." the half-demon replied with a smirk. Faster than the eye could see, he was at Kikyou's side, and plunged a hand into her chest. "D-Don't let him have it, Inuyasha..." she whispered, as she let out her last breath.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!" Inuyasha cried as he started running to Kikyou's side, but he hadn't even reacher her side, when Naraku was already by Sesshoumaru's side. "You know Sesshoumaru, it's such a waste you betrayed me... You would have made a useful servant..." he said, before stabbing his stomach with a dagger. The youkai slid to the ground, pressing a hand to the gaping hole in his stomach, while Naraku slashed him in several places, before delivering the final blow and turning to Rin.

"Sesshoumaru !!!!!!!" Inuyasha was now paralyzed with shock. He had never imagined he'd see his brother being killed so brutally. He had always said he wished to see him dead, but deep inside, he knew he could never kill Sesshourmaru, and not only because the older youkai was stronger than him. In a way, he had felt some brotherly affection for him, and had even admired him. Now he was dead along with Rin, who shouldn't have died then, she was so young.

"Will you still defy me, Inuyasha ? You can still this monk's life, along with the kitsune's, the exterminator's, and yours. And you only have to give the Shikon to me." Naraku said, as he slowly made his way over to Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. 

"H-How DARE you, Naraku ? You can't have it !!! I promised Kikyou I'd never let you have it !!!" Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and ran to attack Naraku, who blocked the attack with an energy barrier that sent the hanyou bouncing back.

"Fool..." he said and ordered his insects to attack Miroku once again, not through the hole in his hand, but by simply stinging him to death. Sango turned away from that awful sight, taking Shippou in her arms trying to escape Naraku, but she was suddenly hit on the back with a weapon, like the one his little brother Kohaku used to bear. She fell to the ground. "How could you... ? How dare you kill me with my brother's... weapon... ?" Sango whispered in disgust, before she closed her eyes forever. Shippou's and Inuyasha's screams could be heard, but soon it was only Inuyasha's, as Shippou was made dead by Naraku.

"STOP IT !!!!!!! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU !!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in rage, as he tried to attack Naraku once again, with the last of his fading strength. Naraku moved out of the Tetsusaiga's blow and slapped it away from Inuyasha's hand. "You can't kill me Inuyasha. You're too weak and pathetic to do so much as a mere scratch to me. You don't realize the height of my powers yet, but you'll soon see and join your friends in the afterlife..." he said, before stabbing Inuyasha's heart with the same dagger he'd used on Sesshoumaru. 

"Damn you... Naraku... I'll make you pay... someday..." Inuyasha cursed, before passing away.

Naraku laughed to himself. "At last, the Shikon no Tama is mine..." he said, and took the precious treasure from Inuyasha's body. But as soon as he took it in his hand, it burned itself, along with the demon's hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!" Naraku cried, but there was no one left to hear him.

* * *

Oo;; Ok, that was pretty bloody. ^^;; I promise a milder chapted the next time. Anyway, I hoped you liked this, and PLEAAAAAAAAAASE review. Reviews are nice. ^___^ Shu, Rin, I hope I didn't scare you or made you want to kill me for killing everyone so brutally. Ehehehehehehehe... Sowwy girls. And sorry Kagome fans, I know she wasn't even mentioned here. 

Kagome: Exactly !!! And I'm theh heroine of the show !!! *Fumes*

Inuyasha: Feh !!!! Girls !!

Guys, don't fight !!!! Keep that energy for later. LOL !!!!

Thanks for reading. XD


	2. A New Beginning

**Another Day**

**By:** Lilly

**A/N:** Ohohohohohoho !!!! Seems I scared you guys with the prologue !!!!!! Shu and Rin thanks a lot for your reviews and for almost threatening me into continuing. j/k Anyway, there won't be anymore Kikyou death scenes for the moment. LOL !!!! Sorry to all Kikyou haters. Hope you like this chapter !!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Higurashi Kagome, high school student, calmly walked into her new classroom. She let out a small sigh of contentment. She really loved school and she had vowed to herself she'd be the honor student this year too. She had been the honor student every year since she'd been in elementary school.

She walked to the seat in the middle and in the front of the room, as usual. Her best friend Sango was already sitting in the seat in the second row, just behind the usual seat Kagome too. "Hi, Kagome !!! Isn't it wonderful we're in the same class again ?" she said with a grin. Kagome nodded. "Hai !!! As long as..." she was saying when a great bustle was heard at the door.

"...Inuyasha isn't in here again..." she finished with a sigh, just as the object of their attention stomped into the room. "Feh !!! A new school year. I wish Sesshoumaru wouldn't force me to come to school, especially not with KA-GO-ME in my class again." Inuyasha said as he looked at the girls sitting in the front of the classroom. Kagome just sighed. "Why do these things ALWAYS have to happen to me ?" she said.

"Well Kagome, I think maybe you're destined to be together forever." Sango said giggling, while Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other. "And I think we're destined to be together, my beloved Sango." a voice said as a pair of arms tried to wrap around Sango from behind.

"Get AWAY from me, Miroku !!!" Sango yelled as she efficiently pushed him away. Miroku fell onto his rear on the floor and looked up at Sango. "Ah, sometimes love is born from hate, Miss Sango..." Miroku said thoughtfully. "You wish !!!" was his answer.

Inuyasha and Miroku, who were best friends, took their usual places at the back of the room. Both of them were two of the worst students every year, as they spent every class joking, making pranks, sleeping, and in the case of Miroku, molesting the girls in the class, specially Sango. 

It was strange, but the four of them always seemed to end up in the same class. Sango and Kagome kept watching as the students filed into the room. There were many new faces among them, but there were some new faces too. They said hi to their old friends, and to the new students, so that they would feel welcome to the class.

Just as the bell was about to ring, when another student walked silently into the room. She had long, pretty black hair. Kagome and Sango already knew her. Her name was Kikyou. She had never been in their class, but she had always seemed to have a dislike for Kagome, even though Kagome had never done anything to her. Kikyou was very pretty, but she was very strange. She was silent and much of a loner. She didn't have any friends, as far the girls knew, and she never really talked to anyone unless she had to. She was one of the top students, just second to Kagome.

As usual, Kikyou walked to the back of the class, and sat at the corner by the window, next to Miroku. He and Inuyasha wasted no time in starting to bother her. Miroku stood in front of her and bowed. "My name is Miroku, my fair lady. What would be yours ?" he asked. Kikyou had already taken out a book and she was reading. "Kikyou." was her only answer. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. Would you date with me ?" he asked. Kikyou ignored him. 

"Leave her alone, Miroku. Don't you see she's a goody-goody, geeky girl ? Classes haven't even started yet and she's already reading some crappy book !! She must be a top student like KA-GO-ME !!!" Inuyasha said, laughing at Kikyou, who looked up from her book long enough to glare at him. Inuyasha ignored her and kept laughing.

Meanwhile, a man had walked into the room. He was tall and handsome, yet exotic looking, with his long, wavy, black hair, milky white skin, and his strange reddish-brown eyes. Many of the girls stared at him, but the boys sighed. This teacher looked very strict, and the one who favored a selective group of students. This was going to be a loooooong year for some of them.

"Good morning, students. I'm proffessor Ukaran and I'll be your History of Japan and homeroom teacher. And if the students in the back of the room would be so kind to stop laughing and pay attention to me, the class starts right now." he said.

Inuyasha heared the teacher's voice, stopped laughing, and took his seat, as well as Miroku. Kikyou closed her book, took out her notebook, pens, and pencils and looked at the front of the class, ready for it.

Proffessor Ukaran smiled. "That's better. I will take attendance now, and after it, maybe we'll have a little quiz to see how much you students know about your country's history. It'll give you an idea of what you'll need to study and me from where to start."

Most of the class groaned in protest, especially Miroku and Inuyasha. A quiz on the first day of classes was not the way to start the year. Some of the students, like Kagome, actually looked pleased about it. Kagome loved to show the teachers how much she knew. Some, like Kikyou, just seemed indifferent.

The teacher finished taking attendance. "Ok, now please take out paper and pencil. This exam won't count as part of the course, but the two highest scores will get an extra point for this month." he said, and started writing the questions on the board. This was REALLY going to be a loooooooong year.

*** *** *** *** ***

While all of this happened in the high school classroom, at the elementary school Souta entered the classroom. He walked to his favorite seat, right in the middle of the classroom, where he wouldn't catch the teacher's eye, but could comfortable pay attention to the lesson. His best friends, Kohaku and Rin, where already sitting next to each other, as always.

"Konnichiwa Souta !!!" both said in unison. "Hiya guys !!!" Souta answered. He sat down next to Kohaku, and the three kids soon started rambling about videogames, nothing unusual there. 

The three of them had known each other for years. Probably ever since the time they were born. Souta knew Kohaku since he could remember because he was Sango's younger brother, and Sango had been Kagome's best friend forever. And both of them had met Rin a little after that. She was Inuyasha's adoptive sister, and when the boy had started picking on Kagome, they had met Inuyasha's siblings: Sesshoumaru and Rin. The three had become good friends not long after that.

"Hello !!!" a new voice said as another boy joined the other three. He was Shippou, another of Souta's good friends. Souta had met him in kindergarden. He had bushy red hair and clear blue eyes. He took the seat in front of Souta and joined the conversation.

Soon, the teacher entered and the class started. Yet, this was going to be another good year.

*** *** *** *** ***

Sesshoumaru sighed as he took his seat in the classroom after literally dragging his little brother Inuyasha to school. He was used to it anyway, as each day was the same. He had to drag the brat to the car [at least since he had gotten one], drive him and his little sister Rin to school, drop her off at the elementary, then drag Inuyasha to the inside of the high school building and wait until his slightly idiotic friend [well, idiotic in his opinion] appeared, and then drive to the university trying to get there before the second bell rang. He always managed to do it, but he'd missed a bunch of lessons through the years because of his little brother's brattiness.

Ever since his parents had died some years ago, he had taken all the responsability for his younger siblings, as he was the oldest. It was rather hard for him to study, work, and take care of Inuyasha and Rin. Not to mention getting the ungrateful brat out of trouble from time to time. He hardly ever had time for himself, but there was nothing he could do about it.

It was not that he hated his life, or his siblings. In fact, he loved them dearly, though like hell he would ever admit it to them. He just wished that Inuyasha would realize all the effort he did to help them carry on. No point in wishing. Inuyasha was that way precisely because of their parent's deaths and Sesshoumaru wasn't good on the emotional side. Sure he had talked to both, Rin and Inuyasha, when it had happened, but just one time. Maybe he should have payed more attention to his little brother.

The ringing of the second bell, signaling the start of classes made Sesshoumaru snap out of his thoughts. He turned his attention to the front of the class and decided he'd worry about Inuyasha when he got home.

*** *** *** *** ***

The lunch bell rang and everyone was finally free. Or at least free for a period to have lunch, talk, and rant [with profanities included] about their new teacher.

Sango and Kagome claimed their usual bench, near the fountain, in the before checking the bags to see what they had for lunch and share, as they always did. Kikyou walked by them, walking to a solitary shade of a tree to read, and maybe even eat something. Both girls looked as she walked by and decided to be friendly to her.

Kikyou had to stop reading when a shadow covered her book. She looked up to find two girls with friendly smiles directed at her. "Hello Kikyou !! We thought that maybe you would like a little company, since it looks so lonely in this part of the school." Kagome said. Kikyou glared at her. "Maybe I came here because I wanted to be alone, and away from annoying, little bitches like you." Sango glared back and replied. "Excuse me !!! Who's the one being a bitch here ? My friend just wanted to be nice !!! So excuse us for irrupting into your loneliness !!!" She turned around and dragged Kagome back to their usual spot by the fountain.

"Just forget about her Kagome. She's got all these bad vibes around her. No wonder she's so lonely, if she snaps like that at anyone who dares to approach her." Sango said as she started to eat her ramen. 

"I know she's mean, but I don't know. There's something about her that makes me want to be nice to her. She looks like she has a lot of problems." Kagome answered, taking a bite from her tuna sandwich.

"She has a problem with life in general, if you ask me. Anyway, what do you think of the new teacher ? Wierd, ne ?" the other girl asked. Kagome nodded. "Hai. He's kinda attractive, though his eyes look sort of... eerie... I think he's not the kind of teacher you'd like to make angry." 

"I wonder just how long it will take for Inuyasha and Miroku to realize that..." Sango added in agreement.

"To realize what, Sango-san ? That you're more beautiful than a goddess ? That your voice is more lovely than the song of a bird in spring ? That..." a voice asked as someone rubbed her bottom.

Soon, a Miroku with a very red mark on his right cheek was lying down on the floor, while his friend Inuyasha laughed at the scene. The two girls just sighed. Just another typical lunch period.

*** *** *** *** ***

Proffessor Ukaran looked at the five of his students from his office window. He was very interested in them, in fact, they were the reason why he had joined this school. He smiled to himself. _My dear friends... I've finally found you, after all these years of waiting... But this time, this time I will make you pay for everything you did to me in the past... Yet, there's only four of you, I still need to find the other three... But don't worry, I'll find you soon..._

"Kanna, Kagura... awake, my girls... It's time for you serve me again. It's time for us to finish the job we started a few centuries ago..."

Proffesor's Ukaran's cupboard doors opened and two girls stepped from it. One looked quite young, she had long white hair, and empty-looking eyes. She held a mirror in her hands. The other one was taller, more than a girl, she looked like a young woman, with short jet-black hair and unlike her companion, her eyes were a piercing red. The stood before the proffessor and bowed.

* * *

Mmmmmmmm... this one was kinda short and lame, but I guess I needed a sort of introduction or something. I promise a longer chapter next time. Was it confusing ? Wierd ? Boring ? Stupid ? Funny ? Anything ? Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thanks for reading. XD


End file.
